


Fucking Captain America. (Get it?)

by marykathryn30



Category: Captain America (1944), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, Brooklyn, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marykathryn30/pseuds/marykathryn30
Summary: “Bucky, come on. What can I do?”Bucky moved his body off the bed frame and uncrossed his arms; he was shorter than Steve now, but still managed to look him in the face before speaking.“Go back to Brooklyn.”





	1. What happened to the kid from Brooklyn?

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky forever. I wanted this originally to be a one-shot, but it kinda got away from me. I wanted to at least get the first bit out there for everybody. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! I really appreciate it.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!”

The men around them erupted into cheers, and Bucky had to swallow hard to keep from getting sick at the look Peggy gave Steve. She put her hand on his arm- newly sculpted and muscular- and looked up at him with a smile so endearing it made Bucky want to punch something. He tilted his head to the side, cracking the bones in his neck, and muttered to Dum Dum that he was heading to the barracks to get some rest.

He didn’t need to see everyone pissing themselves over how great ‘Captain America’ was.

He shoved his way through the hordes of rescued men, feeling a dull pulse starting to spread behind his eyes. Every part of his body hurt; his arms burned from pulling at Hydra’s restraints. His head pulsed with pain every time he blinked from whatever they’d used to scramble his brains around, and his legs ached from walking so fucking far in these shit boots.

“Captain fucking America,” he grumbled, dragging his feet into the barrack. “Kid I knew couldn’t even make it into the fucking army, let alone be a captain.” He kicked his boots off and itched at the silver chain holding his dog tags. He needed a shower; he could feel the dirt sticking to almost every inch of his skin, mixed with sweat and oil. His scalp itched, and he could probably wring the grease out of the end of his hair.

“Kid I knew fell over if the breeze was too strong. Not this fucking mass of apple pie and muscles.”

“You know as well as I do you don’t get muscles like this being full of apple pie.”

Bucky jumped and turned to look at Steve, who lounged lazily against the tent entrance like everything was fine and fucking dandy. Bucky glared at the striped soldier and turned back to his bunk, sitting on the edge to roll his damp socks off without a word.

“You also don’t get them naturally,” Steve said slowly, shifting his feet nervously once Bucky didn’t immediately fall down to worship the ground under them. “I- uh- was part of an experiment.”

“We heard about it,” Bucky said shortly.

“I- it was a- I did recruitments and stuff, and I was the first one they decided to test on. They figured I could handle it if it went wrong. They, uh, wanted a whole army of super soldiers-,”

“Because the rest of us aren’t doing a good enough job.”

“Bucky.” Steve sighed and took a step forward. “Nobody said that. There’s men dying out here. They want that to stop.”

“So send the one kid in Brooklyn that can’t win a fight. Seems like a good idea.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

Bucky could tell Steve was starting to get mad, just by the pink starting to color the tops of his ears.

“I don’t have no problem, _Captain_ .” Bucky all but spat the word out through his Brooklyn accent. “Just tryin’ to get some rest since you saved my ass, _sir._ ”

“You’re damn right I saved your ass! And you’ve got a hell of a way of showing it.”

“Does Uncle Sam know his good Captain uses language like that?”

“Damn it, Bucky!” Steve slammed his fist against Dum Dum’s bed; the frame crunched under his hand, leaving a row of knuckle shaped dents in the middle of the now bent metal. The hairs of the back of Bucky’s neck stood up. “Do you know everything I did to come find you? Peggy had to airdrop me behind enemy lines. I had to find a way to get into one of the most protected Hydra facilities in Germany, then figure out a way to find your ungrateful ass.”

“Well _God Bless America._ Captain America did what thousands of men do on a daily basis. I’m swooning.”

“Why are you so mad at me? I finally get you back and you’ve done nothing but treat me like- like shit.”

Bucky looked down at the balled socks in his hands and tightened his grip around them, setting his jaw so hard the joint cracked.

“Doesn’t feel good, does it, Stevie?” Bucky spit the nickname, the one usually reserved for their bedroom, out at Steve. A lump rose in his throat but he forced it down. Now wasn’t time to grieve the Steve he’d left in New York. He needed to focus on the angry bubbling under his skin, not the pain twisting below his chest.

“Doesn’t feel good when you do everything for somebody and they turn around and shit on it, does it? How long have I been pullin’ your skinny ass outta alleys? Huh? Who worked three jobs so we could afford that apartment? Who beat the shit outta Joey Brooks cause he found out you like fellas? Kissed ya’ in front of the entire school so they’d know ya’ weren’t the only one. The _only_ thing I asked ya’ to do was stay safe, Steve. An’ I leave for five minutes and you’re off tryin’ to be a fuckin’ super soldier.”

Steve was quiet for a while, and Bucky kept talking, his voice growing with every word.

“You’re such a shit, Steve. You know that? You can’t take no for a fuckin’ answer. Couldn’t take the hint from those officers, could ya? Had to go and have some foreign doctor light you up cause you got somethin’ to prove. It wasn’t enough I had to finish every fight for ya’ in Brooklyn. Now I gotta do it in fuckin’ Europe, too.”

“You don’t, Buck,” Steve interjected quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Bucky deftly deflected his advance, moving to lean against Cohen’s bunk. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for his partner to continue. “I can finish my own fights now.”

Steve’s lips twitched with a failed attempt to contain a smile.

“Don’t ya remember? I’ve punched out Hitler over 200 times.”

He looked at Bucky like an excited puppy, hoping to see the stoic man break out in his signature crooked smile at Steve’s antics, just like he always did. But Bucky simply arched an eyebrow, his lips still set in a disapproving line. Damn the Barnes and their trademark disappointed look.

“Bucky, come on. What can I do?”

Bucky moved his body off the bed frame and uncrossed his arms; he was shorter than Steve now, but still managed to look him in the face before speaking.

“Go back to Brooklyn.”


	2. Savor Every Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. 
> 
> More smut in the next chapter, promise.

“Steve was absolutely heroic. Idiotic, but brilliant.” 

Peggy’s light British accent washed over the group of men crowding her at the bar, all hanging on her account of how  _ brilliant _ Steve had been, how  _ heroic.  _ She probably wouldn’t have seen him as so fucking wonderful if she knew how fucking annoying he was, always pressing his cold toes to Bucky’s legs in the middle of winter, always leaving the orange juice cap on the counter. He was a damn pest, is what he was. 

“Howard and I couldn’t take him all the way in, but he just hopped right out of the plane, right in the middle of all the bullets and shells.” Peggy glanced up at Steve with pure adoration, raising her glass to him. The men surround her and Steve all lifted their cups in reply, calling out various forms of adoration. Steve’s cheeks flushed red, his grinning face turning downward in embarrassment. 

Bucky had missed seeing him blush like that, missed the way his lips stretched over his perfect teeth. He shook his head and downed the rest of his beer in one oversized gulp, tapping his fingers against the wooden bar to signal for another. 

If he had to sit here and watch his partner flirt with a woman, he might as well be drunk doing it. 

“Something on your mind, Sarg?” Dum Dum fell into the seat next to him, clapping a meaty hand onto his back. Bucky surged forward into the foam of his beer, not expecting the force behind the friendly gesture. Some of the beer sloshed out of the glass and onto his pants, making him groan. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he mumbled, reaching for a few napkins. 

The mustached man beside him didn’t seem to believe him. 

“Come on, James-,” 

“It’s Bucky.” 

“James,” he repeated firmly, making Bucky roll his eyes. “We’ve got a bar full of booze, beautiful dames waiting to hear our heroic tales, and you’ve done nothing but sulk and stare daggers at Cap all night.” 

Had he been that obvious? 

“Look, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” 

“I can imagine carrying on a scowl that mean takes a lot out of a fella.” Dum Dum sighed and rested his hat on the bar in front of him, accepting a frothy beer for the bartender with a grateful smile. 

“Ya’ know,” he said slowly, watching the bubbles pop in the white liquid. “All that time you spent rambling about your person back home, I kind of assumed it’d been a woman.” 

Bucky spit out the mouthful of beer he’d just tipped back into his throat, coating the bar, his entire face turning a deep shade of red. He sputtered out some nonsense about liking dames, trying not to panic. He could get kicked out of the army for this, get sent home, and then who’d look after Steve? Who’d keep his naive ass in check? 

“Relax, son,” the older man said, wiping some of the wasted beer off the counter. “You don’t gotta worry about me or any of the boys being upset cause you like fellas. It’s all the same to me.” 

“How- how did you know?” 

Dum Dum sent him a dry look over the rim of his glass. 

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out, James.” 

“Really, I prefer Bucky-,” 

“And you prefer men, too, but that doesn’t mean you’ll automatically fall into bed with one. Lemme finish. For one, I’ve watched you have dames throw themselves at your feet- beautiful women that want nothing more than for Sergeant Barnes to show them what’s under his uniform. And you’ve turned all of them down. So I just thought you were picky. Until I saw the way you looked up at him when we walked outta Austria.” He jerked his thumb over to where everyone was still fawning over Steve and his heroic actions. 

“You were still out of it from whatever the hell they’d done to you, and you just looked up at him like he was everything you’d be missing during this damn war. So I got to thinking that maybe your lady back home wasn’t so much of a lady.” 

Bucky stared into his drink, his face burning with shame. He should have been able to control it. Looking at Steve the way he apparently had could get him in a lot of trouble, not just in the Army. What would the people back in Brooklyn do if they found out a homosexual was out fighting the war for them? They’d be livid. He’d seen first hand what could happen to a fella of his nature. And none of it was pretty. 

“I’ve already talked to the rest of the guys. They say as long as you and Cap keep it quiet, they’ve got no issue with it.” 

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from snorting at that comment, pausing his descent into self loathing to remember how pissed he was at Steve. 

“Don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he spat, glaring at Steve, who was doing absolutely nothing to thwart Peggy’s more than obvious flirting. “Seems the Captain prefers to play on a different team these days.” 

Dum Dum followed his line of sight and sighed. “Not really my business, but I wouldn’t really be cozying up to you either if you were giving me the looks you’ve been sending his way. Let the ladies fawn over him. He’s Captain America, for Christ’s sake. He’s probably had attention like this his whole life. Doesn’t mean it means anything.” 

Bucky immediately set his jaw. 

“Except he’s always been a scrawny little punk, till that doctor got a hold of him.” 

Dum Dum raised his eyebrows in surprise at the hostility lacing Bucky’s voice. 

“Oh?” 

Bucky reached for his hat, the one he’d made sure to snag before leaving the Hydra base, and unfolded the inside of the rim. He pulled out the carefully folded photo, the one thing he’d allowed himself to keep a hold of all this time. 

Dum Dum watched as he unfolded the small picture, revealing a skinny form laid out shirtless and sideways across a bed, one foot dangling off the edge, face smooshed against the pillows with his mouth hanging open. It was the last sight of Steve Bucky’d had before shipping out, right after they’d spent the whole night chasing orgasms and kisses. He’d wanted to remember that moment, of looking back on Steve so peaceful, his lungs finally cooperating enough to let him rest. 

“This is the Steve Rogers I left in Brooklyn,” Bucky said lowly, running his fingers over the worn photo. “And that’s the one that showed up in Austria.” He glanced over at Steve, this new, hulking form of a man, nothing like the kid from New York. His smile, laugh, voice, everything was the same except for the body. And apparently his interest in Bucky. 

Dum Dum looked down at the picture, shaking his head slightly. 

“You gotta talk to him, kid. Sitting over here by yourself and sulking isn’t gonna do shit, and we both know that. Cap’s got his own quarters for the night- you two can have it all to yourselves. Talk it out without anybody walking in on ya. Or on what happens after.” He bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s, causing the younger man to roll his eyes. 

If he was being honest, the thought of having Steve all to himself for the night made his stomach twist nervously. He hadn’t been touched, or touched anyone, since he left New York. Sure, he’d rubbed a few ones out in the early mornings, when everyone else was still asleep, to the thought of Steve’s sinful mouth and ass, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. And Steve had this brand new body; they could kiss for as long as they wanted without having to worry about his Asthma. Bucky could strip him completely naked without having to worry if the kid would catch a cold. 

The thoughts racing through his head made his face flush red for an entirely different reason, and Dum Dum chuckled into his beer. 

“Just talk to him, once the crowd settles down. You gotta let your boy have his moment, especially if he used to look like that.” He tapped the picture of Steve still lying on the bar. “You can sit over here and stew, if you want. I’ll send Cap over once everybody’s done praising him.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and silently lifted his beer in thanks, tucking his picture back into his Army regulation cap before anyone else could see it. 

He was halfway through his third beer before Steve tiptoed over; the crowd had mostly disappeared, all except for a couple of men tucked into cozy corners with their necks buried in some dames’ long hair. 

“Hey, Buck. Mind if I sit?” 

Bucky shrugged and looked down at his glass, his fingers drawing patterns in the fog collecting on the outside of the cup. 

“So, the fellas talked to me,” Steve said slowly, and Bucky closed his eyes. Here it was. The part of the argument where Steve played the victim and pawned the fault on someone else entirely, failing to see he’d done anything wrong. “And I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was an ass earlier, and I was an ass for not letting you know I was joining the Army. I really am sorry, Buck. I know how much you worry about me, and I thought, maybe, me being here, being healthy, would help take some of that worry off you. I didn’t tell you about the experiment cause I knew you’d be pissed, and I didn’t need you worrying about me jumping on dead grenades, or letting Germans testing serums on me.” 

“You jumped on a grenade? Jesus, Steve, how stupid are you?! You stubborn piece of shit. I knew I never shoulda’ left your stupid ass behind.” Bucky continued to ramble, and Steve just watched him, a slow smile unfolding on his lips. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered once Bucky stopped for air. He reached forward and put his hand on Bucky’s knee. A completely innocent gesture for anyone looking in at them, but it felt strangely intimate. Both men blushed red. 

“Got a funny way of showing it, punk.” 

Steve smiled at Bucky with so much love it made the brunette’s stomach flip over. Jesus, how he’d missed that smile. 

“I figured I should let you know- nothing is going on between me and Peggy. She’s just a good friend. I promise.” 

“You realize that’s the same speech you give everybody about  _ me _ , right?” 

Steve huffed and shook his head. 

“You’re impossible, Buck,” he said, laughing a little. “You got nothing to worry about. You’re still my best guy. I still don’t have, or want, any experience with women. Why would I need a dame when I’ve got the sexiest man in Brooklyn sayin’ my name when I’m on my knees in front of him?” 

Bucky closed his eyes at the erotic image that bloomed in his head. 

“You gotta be careful with that mouth of yours, Stevie,” he said, his voice low and rough. He opened his eyes to do a quick sweep of the bar to make sure no one had heard them before looking back at Steve, his pupils blown wide; Steve smirked triumphantly. “It’s gonna get you in trouble.” 

“Maybe I’m looking for trouble.” His skinny fingers slid further up Bucky’s knee, grasping onto his muscled thigh through his camo. Bucky shivered. He wasn’t used to feeling the raw strength behind Steve’s touch. 

“You’re always looking for trouble, punk.” 

“Only cause I like it so much when you catch me, jerk.” 

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as Steve started to massage his thigh, the heat radiating from his body warming Bucky instantly. Steve was basically a muscled space heater now, and Bucky couldn’t wait to be completely fried by his heat. 

“We gotta get outta here, Stevie.” 

The blonde nodded and stood, throwing a couple loose dollars onto the bar and all but hauling Bucky out of the building. The pair walked quickly to what Bucky assumed was Steve’s quarters, since they were walking past the rest of the barracks. 

“You got your own room?” he asked, just to make sure Dum Dum wasn’t selling him bullshit just so him and Steve would make up. Steve nodded quickly and marched to a slightly larger tent standing about thirty feet from the rest of them. 

“We still gotta be quiet,” he said, holding the tent flap open for Bucky. The inside was similar to the rest of the tents- except there was just one larger than standard issue cot seated in one corner, instead of rows of small ones. “We’re still pretty close to everyone else.” 

Bucky nodded and shuffled his feet, suddenly nervous. He wasn’t sure how to approach being intimate with this new Steve. Would he still be dominant? Or would Steve want to test out his new muscles and take over for a turn? 

“Don’t look so shy, Buck,” Steve said, slowly making his way over to Bucky. He reached out and cupped Bucky’s face in his enormous hands, warm and slightly calloused; Bucky automatically closed his eyes at the touch. “This is gonna be the same as always. You just don’t have to worry about me havin’ an Asthma attack or anything.” 

Bucky smiled and turned his head to kiss Steve’s palm. 

“That I’ll be grateful for.” 

He opened his eyes and looked into Steve’s familiar gaze, feeling something warm and desperate surge inside him. He pulled Steve down into a rushed kiss, a clash of teeth and tongues, moaning at the familiar taste of Steve’s lips on his. 

Bucky grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair, muscling him as best he could against the tent wall, slightly frustrated that Steve was bigger than him now. 

Steve broke the kiss first, diving into Bucky’s neck to suck and bite a line of purple hickey’s under his jaw, muttering, “Mine,” after each mark. Bucky’s dick strained at his pants, low groans escaping his mouth when Steve dropped his hand to palm Bucky’s growing erection. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” he groaned, watching the blonde immediately drop to his knees and unbuckle Bucky’s pants like it was his fucking job. 

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” Steve panted, yanking Bucky’s pants impatiently down his legs. His erection sprang free, bouncing almost comically before Steve planted his closed fist around the base, licking a thick stripe across the cut head. Bucky bit into the side of his hand to keep himself quiet. 

“Want you to fuck my mouth like you couldn’t before,” Steve continued, biting into the flesh of Bucky’s thigh. “The serum got rid of my gag, and my Asthma. Have your way with me, Buck.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. 

Bucky grabbed two fistfuls of Steve’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut as his partner dropped his jaw and stuck his tongue out slightly, waiting for Bucky’s cock. He pushed in slowly, giving Steve a little time to adjust, even though it was clear his Stevie wanted anything but to be babied. Bucky eventually gave him what he wanted, thrusting the rest of his cock into the back of Steve’s throat, so his nose was buried in the short, curled hairs behind Bucky’s shaft. 

The blonde moaned, looking up at Bucky through thick eyelashes, and every bit of restraint Bucky had trying to keep hold of instantly vanished, replaced by a carnal need to fuck Steve’s throat raw, so when he gave commands the next day, his voice would be hoarse and thin. All from his cock. 

Bucky immediately set a brutal pace, chewing his lower lip to keep from crying out every time Steve ran his tongue against the thick vein pulsing on the underside of Bucky’s cock. Steve’s mouth was so fucking warm, and Bucky damn near lost it every time he hollowed his cheeks, his cheekbones stretching the skin so tight it looked like it might tear. They’d never been able to do this- be intimate with no fear of Steve’s health being compromised- and Bucky wasn’t going to take a second of it for granted. 


	3. Finish Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the finale! Some fluff at the end, and Bucky being a fucked out idiot. A cute one at that, but still. I hope you enjoy!!

“Aaah, Buck, fuck. Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t you dare fuckin’- mmmm.” 

“Better bite that pillow a bit harder, Stevie. You’re gonna wake the whole camp if you’re not careful.” 

Steve moaned and buried his face further into the pillow cradled in his arms, his entire body shaking. Bucky had him laid out just the way he wanted him- ass up, face buried in the sheets, stripped naked except for the thin, silver line of his dog tags. 

Bucky double checked to make sure Steve’s mouth was properly covered before resuming his position, spreading Steve’s ass apart a little further and blowing a soft puff of cool air against his little hole, unable to keep from grinning at the shiver the spread through his lover’s body. 

“So pretty like this, Stevie,” he cooed, running his hands up the length of Steve’s back and then down to his ass again. “So sensitive for me.” 

Steve nodded into the pillows, crying out as Bucky leaned in and licked a thick stripe across his hole, reveling in the way Steve reacted to every touch. He was so much more sensitive now, every kiss, bite, and lick sending his body into a flushed frenzy, his cock practically drooling precum. 

Bucky kept opening Steve up with his mouth, switching between small kitten licks- the ones that made Steve’s muscular thighs shake like leaves- and fast, strong strokes that sent the blonde rutting into the mattress like a deprived teenager, desperate for some kind of friction. He eventually worked him open up to slowly push in the tip of a spit-slicked finger, his eyes trained on Steve’s reaction. 

“You good, big guy?” 

Steve nodded hurriedly, pushing back against Bucky’s finger, already begging for another. Bucky lowered his mouth to lick the tight muscle of Steve’s hole, feeling it flutter against his finger and tongue, a sensation that made his achingly hard cock ache a little more.

“Please. Please, I can take it. Give it to me, Buck. Like the burn. Fuck! Rough me up, Buck. Make me yours. Please, dammit.” 

Who was Bucky to deny Steve of anything, especially when he was asking so nicely? 

“You got any slick?” Bucky bit into the curve of Steve’s ass, pushing his middle finger inside Steve along with his index with no warning. Steve keened high in his throat, smearing precum along the sheets as he rut desperately into the bed. “Cause as much as I love roughin’ it like this, there’s no way I’m doing more with spit.”

Steve moaned as Bucky sat back, removing his finger and leaving Steve empty. 

“I got some Vaseline from the med kit when they weren’t looking,” he admitted sheepishly, rolling his enormous, naked form off the cot to dig through his bag. “It’s just a little one. They won’t miss it.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and palmed his cock. 

“Stop feeling guilty and get over here.” 

Steve paused, his back to his partner, and for a second, Bucky thought he’d said something wrong. 

“Stevie? Was just kidding around with ya-,” 

“Ya know, Sergent, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to give me an order.” 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This was going to be good. 

“And what if I was?”

Steve turned around, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin just slightly. He walked back over to the cot, his six foot something frame looming over Bucky.

“That backtalk?” 

Bucky grinned up at him, his grey eyes glinting with mischief. Steve had never wanted to be dominant before, and Bucky was excited to see where this would lead. 

“Maybe. What’re you gonna do about it,  _ Captain _ ?” 

Steve’s eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching. 

“Turn around.” 

When Bucky didn’t immediately move, Steve reached out and manhandled him into the appropriate position, Bucky’s cheek pressed against the scratchy fabric of the tent. 

“You got a listening problem, Sergeant?” Steve asked, his chest pressed against Bucky’s back. His breath wafted hot over Bucky’s ear before he bit lightly on the lobe; Bucky would have moaned if he wasn’t so busy being a pain in, no pun intended, Steve’s ass. 

“Nah, I can hear just fine.” 

“I didn’t ask you about your hearing.” Steve wound his fingers into the long part of Bucky’s hair, yanking his head back until he was looking at the roof of the tent. “I  _ asked _ you if you had a listening problem.” Steve kissed down the side of Bucky’s neck, stopping where his neck met his shoulder and biting hard. Bucky moaned at that one, his cock jumping at Steve’s actions. 

“What’re the fellas gonna say tomorrow when they see you all roughed up? Covered in marks, walking with a limp cause you got fucked so good.” 

Steve used his free hand to pop the small container of Vaseline open, scooping a generous amount onto his index finger. He’d never been on the giving end of this process, but he’d been on the receiving end enough to know what to do. 

Bucky must have heard the container open, because he repositioned to spread himself open more, sliding down the wall a little and opening his legs. 

“This okay, Buck?” Steve asked, temporarily dropping the facade to make sure Bucky was okay. He’d never shown any interest in bottoming before, and he didn’t want to push anything on Bucky that the brunette wasn’t 100% okay with. 

“Shit, yeah, Stevie,” he panted, sounding breathless even though Steve hadn’t even touched him yet. “Fuck me,  _ Captain.  _ Please.” 

Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

He pushed his finger against Bucky’s tight hole, hesitating when he let out a low moan, spreading his legs out wider. 

“S’okay,” he said softly. “Feels good.” 

Steve kept going, gently moving his hand until his finger was in all the way to the second knuckle. He wiggled his finger experimentally and Bucky keened, one hand slapping up to fist against the side of the tent. 

“Like that, Buck?” 

Bucky nodded and Steve carefully added more Vaseline to the rest of his fingers, pushing a second finger inside without warning.

He started moving his fingers in and out of Bucky’s body, his cock aching to be inside the slick heat, but knowing Buck needed significantly more prep before that happened. He angled his wrist and searched for the little bundle of nerves he knew would drive the brunette crazy, grinning when his index finger swiped across it, tearing a noise from Bucky’s throat that barely sounded human. 

“Shhh, baby,” he cooed, rubbing his fingers mercilessly against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky gave up trying to find purchase in the tent fabric, and instead bit into his hand, clenching his jaw hard enough to break through the skin. 

Steve continued to milk his prostate, curling his fingers  _ just right _ so he hit it every time he pushed his fingers back inside. He watched Bucky’s profile the entire time, noting the way his back flushed bright red, the way his shaking spread from just his thighs to his entire body. The Sergeant started squirming under Steve’s touch, breathlessly begging for more. 

“Think you can come from just my fingers?” Steve asked, honestly curious. He’d never seen Bucky come untouched before. He himself had done it plenty of times, thanks to Bucky’s relentless tongue, but had never thought of returning the favor. Bucky whined, high in his throat, and Steve didn’t bother to quiet him. 

“I asked you a question, Sergeant,” he snapped, pausing his fingers and delivering a hard smack to Bucky’s ass with his free hand. “I expect an answer.” 

Bucky clenched his eyes shut, his mouth moving wordlessly for a moment, attempting to push back into Steve’s motionless touch. 

“I’ll come for you. Just for you, Stevie, just from your fingers. Please, sir. Please.” 

The addition of that simple word, that three letter word, made Steve push his three fingers knuckle deep inside Bucky’s body, pushing the pads of his fingers against his prostate as aggressively as he could without hurting him. 

“Gonna come,” Bucky groaned, pushing his ass back towards Steve’s fingers, his entire body trembling. “Gonna- fuck- gonna-,” 

He couldn’t even get the last word out, his mouth falling open in a silent O, his thick cock spurting hot stream of thick, white cum across the sheets. His eyebrows drew together in the middle before relaxing, his entire body loosening as he rode out of the end of his high, his cock twitching out the last few drops before he was spent. 

Steve carefully withdrew his fingers, pressing soft, warm kisses along Bucky’s back, unsure of what to do next. 

“I want you to fuck me, Steve,” Bucky said, turning his head to catch Steve’s lips with his own, sensing the blonde’s hesitation.

“I-,”

“Come on, Cap. You can’t just let me get away with back talk, can ya’? What would the rest of the guys say?”

Steve nervously chewed his lips, searching Bucky’s eyes for any trace of hesitancy, nervous to push his body over the edge. They were still in untouched territory here, and Bucky had just came- Steve didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Stop worrying about me,” Bucky said, scooping some Vaseline out of the jar and reaching back to slick Steve’s cock. He moaned at the touch, his hips automatically jerking forward. “And start fucking me.” 

Steve moved Bucky so the brunette was lying on his back on the bed, his legs spread on either side of Steve’s hips. Steve carefully lined his aching cock up to Bucky’s hole, watching his face as the head pushed in. 

Bucky’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, a low moan rumbling in his chest, his back arching off the bed just slightly. 

“Fuuck, Stevie, more,” he groaned, dropping his legs open further. 

Steve followed his order and gingerly pushed more of his dick into Bucky’s wet heat, his mouth falling open at the tight squeeze of Bucky’s muscles. 

He finally sank the last of his length in, bottoming out after what felt like an eternity. He forced his breathing to slow down, holding back every part of himself that wanted to immediately start fucking Bucky into the mattress. 

“Please, Steve, move,” Bucky begged, wiggling his hips, trying to get Steve to start thrusting. “Fuck, I’m ready. Please.” 

He started to move, sliding his cock out achingly slow, watching the way Bucky’s pupils collapsed and expanded as his chest rose and fell; his olive skin was flushed red, his lips spilling whimpered demands for Steve to please,  _ please _ move faster. 

Steve waited until only the mushroom head of his cock remained inside Bucky before biting into his lower lip and thrusting back in, immediately setting a brutal pace. Bucky’s eyes rolled back, his mouth falling open, his hand scrambling to hold on to some part of Steve, onto  _ anything _ as Steve’s cock pistoned in and out of his body. Small “ _ uh uh uh _ ” noises spilled from his lips every time Steve drilled into his; his neck arched, his back curving beautifully as he thrashed, moaned, begged for more. 

“You like this? Huh? You like getting fucked like this?” Steve grabbed each of Bucky’s legs, shifting him so his ankles rested on the blonde’s shoulders, basically bending him in half to fuck into him harder. Bucky’s noises instantly rose in pitch and volume, his head whipping from side to side, his mouth spilling babbles, begs, and demands. 

“Please, Stevie, please more. More more more  _ more.  _ Gonna come again. Make me come. Oh,  _ oh _ , fuck.”

Steve groaned and grabbed the pillow from behind Bucky’s head, stuffing it into his hands and moving said hands so they covered his mouth. As much fun as they were having, they still needed to stay quiet. The third watch would be starting soon, which meant men moving around the camp, leaving and entering their respective quarters. 

“Oh, God, Bucky-  _ fuck.”  _ A familiar heat started pooling in Steve’s belly, his hips pistoning back and forth, fucking Bucky into the mattress, its legs creaking and groaning as the bed rocked back and forth. 

He didn’t feel tired, not yet, and found himself even more grateful for the serum than he had started out being. Him and Bucky hadn’t even attempted penetrative sex before the serum; Bucky insisted he’d end up hurting him, that they didn’t know how Steve’s body would react to the strain and effort. At the very least, it probably would have sent his small frame into an Asthma and coughing attack. 

“Just like that, Stevie,” Bucky panted, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets, clawing, desperate for something to grab onto. Steve reached between them and started twisting his closed fist up and down Bucky’s swollen cock in time with his thrusts. The brunette all but howled as Steve cupped the head, smoothing his thumb over the sensitive tip; his back bowed into a perfect curve, his white teeth sinking into the pillow to keep his screams from echoing across the camp. 

“Shit, Buck. Not gonna last much longer.” 

“C’mon, Stevie, come for me. Fill me u-up,  _ fuck _ , make me feel it in the mornin’.” 

Steve moaned, dropping his head back on his shoulders, angling his hips to nail Bucky’s prostate just a few more times until he was crying out into the pillow, his tanned, lanky body twisting in the sheets, his thick, purpled cock dribbling just a few drops of clear come. His hole fluttered furiously around Steve’s length and that was it- he came down a low groan, a deep flush spreading down to his belly button, his cock spasming and pumping Bucky full of his come. 

They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath, Steve rocking shallowly in Bucky’s heat, both of them groaning at the feeling. Finally, Steve lowered Bucky’s legs off his shoulders, kissing both his tense calves before slowly pulling his softening dick out. 

Bucky whined at being empty, immediately grabbing to pull Steve close. 

“Stay,” he murmured, kissing Steve’s bicep, his lips soft and warm and so tempting. 

“I’m right here. Just gotta get us cleaned up.” He reached down and grabbed the first thing he could find off the floor- the undershirt of the Captain America uniform- to wipe along Bucky’s chest and hole. Bucky hummed at the aftercare, running his hands sleepily across Steve’s body. 

“You’re a’fuckin’ brick house,” he slurred, cupping Steve’s pec in his hand. “Got fuckin’ tits, Stevie.” He ran his thumb over the nipple and twisted his mouth into a lopsided smile when Steve shuddered. 

“Keep that up and I’ll have you going for round three,” Steve threatened, burrowing under the blankets, pulling Bucky in to spoon him. Bucky got quiet, letting himself be held, tracing his index finger over the bulge of Steve’s knuckles. 

“Like this,” he finally said, starling Steve a little. He’d assumed the smaller man had fallen asleep. “I like you holdin’ me, like this. Feels nice.” 

Steve burrowed his face into Bucky’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent, picturing them back in Brooklyn, safe and warm, instead of in the middle of Europe, chilly and war battered. 

“Fuckin’ Captain America,” Bucky snorted, wiggling his butt against Steve’s groin. “That’s what I’m doin’. I’m fucking Captain America.” 


End file.
